


Dean's Song

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun





	Dean's Song

Castiel had woken up far too early that morning after a too late night of studying. Two exams, on paper, five cups of coffee, and ten hours later he was passed out on the couch in the small apartment he shared with his boyfriend. 

College was hard, he decided. High school hadn’t been difficult for him as far as classes went, and getting /accepted/ into this college had been easy, so somehow he hadn’t expected this. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he’d thought he would glide through with perfect grades like he did the rest of his time in school. Turns out that was much easier said than done. 

He was just lucky to have Dean. They’d met when Castiel’s brand new (to him at least) car had started making suspicious noises, and he’d taken it in to Singer’s Auto Shop. Never would he have expected that he would meet the love of his life that day. It was thanks to Dean that he actually slept in a bed sometimes. When he was passed out at his desk after studying Dean would wake him, and gently tug him off to bed (as Castiel complained that he hadn’t studied enough). 

He was woken that evening by a guitar being dropped on him. More specifically his guitar. He opened his eyes to see Dean standing behind the couch. “I had a shit day. Play me my song.” 

Castiel cocked a brow, but sat up with the guitar. Dean had already brought his amp over, so all he had to do was plug it in while Dean sat down next to him. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d played for Dean when he was unhappy. He’d been doing it for awhile before he wrote Dean his own song. There were no words yet, though they’d discussed writing some together, and then Dean would sing while he played (Castiel loved his boyfriend’s voice, and playing a song while he sang it was one of his favorite things). 

The song started off soft, and slow, picking up tempo as he continued before going back down again. To him the song showed how he felt about Dean. The soft, slow parts were his love, his adoration. They explained the way he felt when he saw his green eyed lover sleeping, the way he felt when he was pulled into those strong arms, or when their lips met in a tender kiss. The faster parts were the passion he felt for Dean. They were the feelings he experienced when they made love, the anger he felt when someone wronged Dean, the determination when trying to convince him how beautiful he was, the willingness to do anything, to even die, for him. As it calmed once more the cords became an explanation of how this was all because he loved him, because Dean made him so incredibly happy. 

As the last cord rang through the room he set the guitar down, and gently pulled Dean into his arms, kissing him softly before he spoke in a quiet for. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Dean shook his head, and kissed Castiel again. “Maybe later. Let’s just sleep for awhile. You need it.”


End file.
